New Super Yoshi sis. Wii
New Super Yoshi Sis. Wii is a sidescrolling 2.5D Yoshi platformer for the Wii, the sixth installment in the Super Mario Bros. series (after New Super Mario Bros.), and the first Yoshi in 2D series. The game was released in Oceania on November 12, in North America on November 15, and Europe on November 20, 2009. It is a follow-up to New Super Mario Bros., released in 2006 for the Nintendo DS. In addition to the single-player experience, New Super Mario Bros. Wii also features a multiplayer mode for up to four players. This is the first Super Mario game to feature a co-op and vs. modes at the same time since Mario Bros. It features more items, new levels and more enemies than the DS predecessor. It is also the first title to support Nintendo's new Super Guidemode.3 The game introduces two new power-ups, the Propeller Mushroom and the Penguin Suit, which turn characters into their propeller and penguin forms respectively. New Super Mario Bros. Wii is the first 2D platformer Super Mario title to hit a home console since Super Mario World for the SNES (released 19 years prior). To date, the game has sold over twenty-seven million copies worldwide, making it the fourth best-selling Wii game overall and the second best-selling Mario''game on the system, after ''Mario Kart Wii.4 New Super Mario Bros. Wii received a follow-up on the Nintendo 3DS, New Super Mario Bros. 2, and later, a sequel on the Wii U, New Super Mario Bros. U. Contents hide * 1Story * 2Gameplay features ** 2.1Super Guide * 3Levels ** 3.1Worlds * 4Characters ** 4.1Playable ** 4.2Supporting * 5Enemies ** 5.1Bosses ** 5.2New enemies ** 5.3Returning enemies * 6Minigames * 7Transformations * 8Blocks * 9Items and objects * 10Development * 11References to other games * 12References in later games * 13Media * 14Gallery * 15Pre-release and unused content * 16Staff * 17Glitches * 18Trading Cards * 19New Super Mario Bros. Wii Intermediate / Advanced Piano Solos * 20Names in other languages * 21Trivia * 22References * 23External Links Storyedit Bowser Jr. and the Koopalingsjumping out of the cake. Yoshi, Mimmy, Tessie and Mary were celebrating Princess Peach's birthday, when a huge cake slides in. Immediately, Bowser Jr. (who masterminded the plot to infiltrate via the birthday cake5) and the Koopalings pop out and throw the cake on top of Peach and the Toads, trapping her inside and leaving the Toads stunned. From there, the villains load her onto their Airship while Yoshi, Mimmy, Tessie and Mary follow closely. The Toads from the castle soon use a cannon to blast away presents containing Propeller Mushrooms and Penguin Suits so Mario and the others can obtain, but they explode in the air and spread the items in nine worlds.6 When Yoshi and the gang finally get to the final castle, they find Bowser. One of them has to jump on a ! Switch behind Bowser to defeat him, sending him falling into the lava below. After, Yoshi, Mimmy, Tessie and Mary celebrate their victory, they see the fake Princess Peach crying in a cage. However, she turns out to be Kamek in a pink version of his robe. Kamek then powers Bowser up, making him huge. After Bowser has been powered up, the four can do nothing but flee from the giant boss. Soon they find a dead end with a huge ! Switch. They push it, and the giant Bowser falls through the floor in final defeat as the real princess is released from her cage. As they venture out, they see Tessie, Mimmy and Mary arrive in their hot air balloons. Mimmy lets Yoshi and Peach into his balloon and is accidentally left behind. The two Toads then offer Mimmy a ride in their balloon. As they sail off, Peach asks Yoshi if she told him about the Secret World. Bowser, Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings watch as the castle collapses. After the credits, Larry Koopa is seen limping toward Bowser's Castle. As he collapses, Bowser Jr. walks up to him and shows him the rest of the Koopalings trying to push Bowser, who is back to normal, right side up. They finally succeed, with a huge thud, causing the castle to fall on top of them. Gameplay featuresedit World 2-1 being played by four players. The story mode of the game can be played in either single-player mode or multiplayer cooperative mode. Players can be freely added and removed in between levels on the World Map. The camera pans as players move and it zooms in and out depending on their distance to one another. However, there is a limit, and players who are far behind lose a life. After clearing World 1-3 once, a Toad runs up and tells the heroes that Bowser Jr. ordered his minions to stuff Toads they capture into ? Blocks. If the level was cleared in single-player mode, a Goomba then appears and carries Toad to a ? Block in World 1-1, where the player must carry him to the goal. Toads can only be rescued in single-player mode. When a player loses a life, they reappear inside a bubble. The player inside the bubble can shake the Wii Remote to bring themselves closer to the other players that are currently not in a bubble. Bubbles can only burst when a player not in a bubble comes in contact with the bubble or throws a fireball, iceball, shell, or frozen enemy at the bubble. A player can place themselves in a bubble purposefully without losing a life by pressing the button on the Wii Remote or the button on the Nunchuk if it is connected. The player inside the bubble cannot be harmed by anything and retains their previous form. However, if everyone has lost all their lives, or if someone loses a life and everyone else is in a bubble, then all players have to restart the level from the beginning or the midpoint flag if the players touched it on a prior attempt. The players in bubbles return to their normal form, but do not lose any lives. When one player grabs the flagpole at the end of the level, the timer stops and the other players would have a limited amount of time to grab the flagpole before the level ends; however, there is no penalty to the players left behind other than the lost opportunity for points or a 1-Up by grabbing the flagpole. The light on the boat's direction being changed by tilting the Wii Remote. Players play the game by holding the Wii Remote sideways or by using the Wii Remote and Nunchuk combination. If a player tilts the Wii Remote, certain actions can be performed such as changing the direction of a light or tilting special platforms when they have been activated. Players can activate these by standing on them; the color and the symbol of the character on the platform determines who is controlling them. Shaking the Wii remote activates the spin jump, as seen in Super Mario World. Players can carry objects such as frozen enemies and barrels by ( with Nunchuk) and shaking the Wii Remote near the object. It's possible to ride on Yoshi as well. In addition to his usual ability to devour enemies, he can retain many different objects in the game in his mouth including hammers, fireballs, iceballs, shells, Toads, power-ups, and other players. Yoshi can also use his Flutter Jump, a move first introduced in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. Similar to Super Mario World, Yoshi can eat five apples in a course to produce an egg with a power-up or 1-Up. Yoshi cannot be harmed by sharp objects and enemies such as Spinies and Piranha Plants as long as he lands on them. Yoshi(s) brought to the end of the course must be abandoned, and therefore there are only certain levels in which players can ride Yoshis. Mario can swim in these moving, floating bubbles. Toad houses and enemy encounter screens return from Super Mario Bros. 3; items obtained are stored in an inventory that can be accessed with the button ( button with the Nunchuk) on the map screen. Unlike New Super Mario Bros. and Super Mario World, there is no spare item box, so players can't activate items during levels. Pressing on the map allows the player to go to any previously visited world. Up to five stars can appear on a player's profile. The first appears after the player has beaten Bowser for the first time (using any method), the second appears when all levels in the first eight worlds (excepting Warp Cannons/Pipes and Toad Houses) have been beaten, the third appears if all Star Coins from Worlds 1 to 8 are obtained, the fourth appears when all Star Coins in World 9 have been obtained, and the fifth appears once the player has beaten every level (including Warp Cannons, etc.) and has collected every Star Coin. The stars shine if the Super Guide block did not appear at all during the game, even if it is not used when it appears. Super Guideedit : Main article: Super Guide The Super Guide mode of Level 6-3 in action. Debuting in the game, the Super Guide provides players assistance to clear levels. When the player has failed to pass a level at least eight times, a green box appears at the start of the level. When the player hits the green box, the level restarts in autopilot mode: a computer-controlled Luigi plays the level on his own. The Super Guide shows the player how to beat the level, but does not use shortcuts, take damage or reveal secrets. While the Super Guide is running, the player can press the button on the Wii Remote at any time to take control back; the game starts exactly where the Super Guide left off. Once the player has taken control back, they cannot turn it back on in the middle of the level. Even when the Super Guide assistance is used, the level is still considered complete, though it is now marked red, and any stars on the profile do not shine. If the player takes over, they continue to play as Luigi, rather than Mario. Losing a life as Luigi allows one to control Mario again, without losing a life. Levelsedit Players being added into the game are allowed to choose their own characters. The game has nine worlds with a world map similar to New Super Mario Bros. There still are Toad Houses, towers, castles, Warp Cannons, Warp Pipes (in World 2), Beanstalks (in World 7) and horizontal "platform" Pipes (in World 6). Enemies also patrol the map screen. If the enemies come in contact with them, they must play an Enemy Course. Players must collect eight Toad Balloons to make a chest with a Toad trapped in it appear. If Toad is saved, three Super Mushrooms are rewarded. Each Enemy Course is different on each world. There are 77 courses in the main game. Kidnapped Toads are sometimes hidden in previously beaten levels in single-player mode. If the Toad is carried to the level exit without being damaged, Mario is rewarded with three 1-Ups. However, only one 1-Up is rewarded to Mario if the Toad took damage before reaching the goal. Additionally, when Toad is saved, a Toad House opens at the starting point of the world. The type of house that appears depends on the last digit in the level timer when Toad and/or Mario touches the flagpole. If the Toad is damaged twice, it's defeated, and Mario can't bring it to the goal anymore. Captured Toads only appear in the following levels: Other than the game's main campaign, which can be played with up to four players, New Super Mario Bros. Wii offers special multiplayer challenges. Those challenges have some levels taken from the campaign, and some newly created levels. There is a Free for All mode and a Coin Battle mode. Free for All mode has players competing for a high score, while Coin Battle mode has them competing for the most collected coins in the level. World 9 is unlocked after completing the game. There are eight stages in that world, and each stage is unlocked by collecting all the Star Coins in each of the preceding eight worlds. Worldsedit The World Selection Map with all worlds unlocked. * World 1 * World 2 * World 3 * World 4 * World 5 * World 6 * World 7 * World 8 * World 9 * World 10 (Bonus World) * Coin Battle World (multiplayer only) Charactersedit The four playable characters (left to right): Blue Toad, Yellow Toad, Luigi, and Mario. Playableedit * Yoshi * Mimmy * Tessie * Mary * Marie (unlocked all coin stars in Story mode) Supportingedit * Princess Peach * Toad (red spots and blue vest)7 * Toads Enemiesedit The new cloud enemy, Foo. Bossesedit * World 1 ** Goombas - Enemy Course enemies ** Larry Koopa - Tower boss ** Larry Koopa - Castle boss * World 2 ** Spinies - Enemy Course enemies ** Roy Koopa - Tower boss ** Roy Koopa - Castle boss * World 3 ** Ice Bros. - Enemy Course enemies ** Lemmy Koopa - Tower boss ** Lemmy Koopa - Castle boss * World 4 ** Porcupuffer - Enemy Course enemy ** Wendy O. Koopa - Tower boss ** Wendy O. Koopa - Castle boss ** Bowser Jr. - Airship boss * World 5 ** Stalking Piranha Plants - Enemy Course enemies ** Iggy Koopa - Tower boss ** Iggy Koopa - Castle boss * World 6 ** Bullet Bills - Enemy Course enemies ** Morton Koopa Jr. - Tower boss ** Morton Koopa Jr. - Castle boss ** Bowser Jr. - Airship boss World 7 *** Hammer bro. - Enemy Course enemies *** Ludwiga M. von koopa - Tower boss *** Ludwiga M. von koopa - Castle boss * World 8 ** Lakitu - Enemy Course enemy ** Ludwig von Koopa - Tower boss ** Ludwig von Koopa - Castle boss * World 9 ** Lava Bubbles - Enemy Course enemies ** Kamek - Tower boss ** Bowser Jr. - Airship boss ** Bowser - Final castle boss New enemiesedit Returning enemiesedit Mario fighting Bowser Jr. in his airship. Minigamesedit * Power-up Panels * 1-up Blast * Enemy Course Transformationsedit Blocksedit Items and objectsedit Developmentedit According to Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto had been struggling to add multiplayer in a Mario game for a long time. They further explained that Miyamoto tried to experiment with multiplayer aspects at the start of most of his Mario projects. This can be seen in pre-release screenshots of games such as Super Mario 64 DS and New Super Mario Bros., as different multiplayer aspects were evidently intended for both of those games during the earlier stages of development. But when the experiments with multiplayer failed to come to fruition, the developers focused back to what they were used to, single-player, and, for both of the aforementioned games, multiplayer was put on the back burner and became a mere tag-on that used both the game's engine and a series of dissimilar mini-games. One of the reasons multiplayer was not achieved previously was due to technical limitations. With the Wii's hardware, it allowed Miyamoto to make sure the game had all the items and enemies in the screen at once, and having the camera focusing on all the players at once.8 Additionally, Nintendo is planning to add the new "demo play" feature to their future titles, with New Super Mario Bros. Wii being the flagship title for the feature. A patent on the game, then called "Kind Code", was filed by Miyamoto on June 30, 2008. It showed that it could come in three modes: Game (in which the player plays the game normally until they get stuck, at which point they can view a video that appears on the screen's top right corner on how to bypass the situation in question), Digest (in which the player watches the developers play through the game until the player decides to join the game at a particular point; the game cannot be saved in this mode), and Scene Menu (where players go directly to specific parts of the game without loading their games or watching the digest). In the final game, the Digest version of the "demo play" mode was released as "Super Guide"9. Category:Games